


Put Me Down

by divenire



Series: Prompt Project [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluff involving bullets, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is NOT a damsel in distress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Me Down

"No, really, I'm fine," Stiles protests. He squirms and it's awkward because Derek is holding him, carrying him and it's just all sorts of uncomfortable. It wasn't even like he was really shot. The bullet just grazed his leg. And he's been telling Derek this for the past half hour, but Derek, of course, hasn't been listening. "Please, please put me down."

Derek grunts something that sounds roughly like "Uh-huh". 

"Put. Me. Down." 

"No."

"Derek Hale you put me down right now. I do not need to be carried! I am not some damsel in distress here I can walk just fine!" 

For the first time in the whole night, Derek speaks more than one syllable. "Yes, you do. You got shot in the leg."

"I did not! I got barely grazed by a bullet! See?" Stiles sort of points at his leg. It's difficult, what with being carried by another person, but he does the best he can to flail his arm a bit at the general direction of his injured leg. "Not even that much blood." 

"I'm still not putting you down."

"Fine." Stiles grunts and then an idea hits him. He's going to hit Derek until he puts him down. "Fine," he says again for emphasis and then he starts smacking at any available bit of Derek he can find. 

In response to this, Derek grunts and abruptly drops him. Doesn't put him down, just drops him right then and there, no warning, no nothing. 

"There," says Derek, sounding all too satisfied with himself, "are you happy now?" 

From his spot sprawled out on the concrete, Stiles mutters, "Ecstatic."


End file.
